Yunnie This Is Right? (SEQUEL Mari Belajar Bersama Yunnie)
by Lolly ChocoChwang
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menikah karna kehamilan Jaejoong berkat ulah Yunho. apa jadinya ketika Jaejoong kembali penasaran dengan isi berita suatu majalah..? Yo yang minta sequel, YunJae shipper mari merapat/ YunJae/ Innocent!Jae/ Yaoi/ MPreg/ Lolly fanfict/
1. Chapter 1

LOLLY PRESENT

.

YUNJAE

.

ROMANCE, HUMOR

.

Yunho : 20th

Jaejoong : 15th

.

M

.

Yunnie, Is it right?

.

.

Siang hari yang panas membuat Jaejoong menjadi malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Semenjak 3 bulan lalu dirinya selalu merasa malas. Salahkan saja Yunnie hyungnya yang melakukan hal nista itu.

_Flashback_

"_YAAAAKK JUNG YUNHO BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENODAI JAEJOONGIE. AKAN KU BUNUH KAUUU" Jung umma langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yunho kemudian menjambak rambut si anak dengan brutal_

"_Ummaaaa appo...Jaejoongie tolong hyung" Yunho memasang wajah memelasnya pada Jaejoong. Memang kalau sedang menghadapi nyonya besar Jung ini harus dengan Jaejoong karna rasa sayangnya pada Jaejoong sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari rasa sayangnya pada Yunho ( anak kandungnya )_

_Jaejoong terdiam melihat adegan tak patut dicontih dihadapannya. Doe eyes kelamnya menyerjap imut kemudian perlahan terlihat berkaca-kaca._

_Hiks...hiks_

_Isakan itu menghentikan adegan brutal Jung umma. Beralih menatap remaja dibelakangnya._

"_Aigoo Jaejoongie, waegeure?" Nyonya Jung menghampiri Jaejoong lalu menghapus krystal-krystal airmata yang jatuh dipipi putih itu_

"_Ahjumma jangan begitu hiks kasian Yunnie hiks" Dengan terisak Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang masih meringis merasakan kulit kepalanya nyaris copot._

"_Sayang, kenapa masih membela si mesum itu eoh? Jaejoongie sudah di manfaatkan olehnya"_

"_Tapi Joongie sayang Yunnie hyung hiks..lagipula yang diajarkan Yunnie hyung memang enak hiks" Ingin rasanya nyonya Jung membuang anaknya Antartika. Bagaimana tidak Jaejoongnya sekarang tidak polos lagi._

"_Sudahlah baby, uljima. Ahjumma minta maaf ya sayang?" Nyonya Jung menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong. Memeluk remaja polos kesayangannya. Namun tanpa Jaejoong tau nyonya Jung tengah memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada sang anak kesayangan sementara yang menjadi objek tatapan mematikan itu hanya melihat kearah lain berpura-pura tak melihat sang umma._

_._

_._

_._

_Hueeekk...Hueeekkk..._

_Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya, selama 2 minggu ini dia merasa mual dipagi hari. Masuk angin bukan, maag juga bukan._

"_Gwenchana, Joongie?" Umma Kim mendatangi anaknya yang tengah berpegangan pada washtafel. Jika sudah muntah-muntah begini tubuh Jaejoong akan lemas._

"_Nan gwenchana um...hueeekkk" Belum selesai berbicara Jaejoong kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya cairan bening._

"_Jangan membantah lagi, umma akan memanggil Lee uisanim" Ya memang Jaejoong sendiri yang tidak mau diperiksa dokter hingga sampai saat ini dia sendiri tak tau ada apa dengan dirinya._

_Dengan dibopong sang umma, Jaejoong akhirnya direbahkan di kasur motif gajah miliknya. Tak berapa lama Lee uisa datang masuk ke kamar jaejoong._

"_Jadi sudah berapa lama Jaejoong muntah-muntah?" Lee uisa mulai memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong_

"_sudah dua minggu uisanim, tapi Jaejoong selalu menolak kalau akan di periksa"_

_Lee uisa sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Sedangkan Kim umma dan Jaejoong tengah harap-harap cemas dengan hasilnya._

"_Jaejoong sehat, hanya saja ada calon bayi di tubuhnya. Usianya baru berjalan minggu ke dua" _

"_MWOOO?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban keluarga kami. Aku akan menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho" Putus Jung Heechul_

"_Tidak bisa eonnie, Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk jadi ibu rumah tangga. Umurnya masih 15 tahun" Kim Kibum –ibu Jaejoong- melayangkan protesnya_

"_Tenanglah , Kibumie. Uri Joongie akan tinggal dengan ku. Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoongie. Lagipula Yunho sudah bisa memegang kendali Jung Corp jadi masa depan Jaejoong tidak akan terganggu." Heechul masih tak menyerah juga membujuk Kibum_

"_Tapi sekolah Joongie?" _

"_Tenang saja. Setelah Joongie melahirkan, aku akan menyekolahkan Jaejoong lagi. Arra, Bummie-ya?" Kibum hanya mengangguk pasrah mengiyakan kata calon besannya._

_Tak pernah disangkanya, setelah harus menjadi seorang singleparent sekarang anaknya malah harus menikah di usia muda. 'Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga uri Joongie, Wonnie' innernya seolah mohon maaf pada sang suami._

_._

_._

_._

"Joongie ini umma buatkan cookies dan jus untuk Joongie" Umma Jung meletakkan nampan isi makanannya di meja dihadapan Jaejoong

"Gomawo umma, mian Joongie jadi merepotkan umma. Tapi ini semua karna baby dalam perut Joongie" Keluh Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun dia merasa tidak enak terhadap sang ibu mertua yang selalu melayaninya bak ratu kerajaan.

"Ahh umma hampir lupa. Umma harus ke bandara menjemput Appa Jung, Joongie dirumah saja ya sayang. Begitu umma pergi tutup saja semua pintu biar jangan ada maling yang masuk dan bla bla bla" Perkataan Umma Jung tak didengarnya karna mata Jaejoong tengah menatap khitmat ke sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya

"Umma pergi dulu ne, Joongie" Jaejoong hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban untuk mertuanya.

Setelah melihat mertuanya pergi, Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor suaminya

"Yeoboseo.."

"Yeoboseo Yunnie, apa masih sibuk dikantor?"

"Masih, Joongie. Memang kenapa?"

"Baiklah, Joongie akan kesana"

Setelah mematikan sambungan telpon keduanya Jaejoong bergegas menggulung bahan bacaannya tadi dan mencari taksi untuk kekantor sang suami

.

~lolly~

.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, silahkan masuk" Ujar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandagannya pada kertas-kertas yang akan ditandatanganinya

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong berlari dan

Hup

Melompat menduduki pangkuan Yunho

"Aigoo Jaejoongie, jangan begitu. Nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu pada uri aegya bagaimana eoh?" Yunho menjawil hidung bangir sang istri

"Aahh iya Joongie lupa. Mianhae ne aegya" Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit

"Sekarang beritahu, kenapa nae Joongie datang dengan terburu-buru heum?" Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan majalah yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Yunnie kata majalah ini bercinta saat hamil itu lebih nikmat dari bercinta biasa, apa benar Yunnie?" Jaejoong dengan wajah polos ingin tahunya benar-benar membuat Yunho gemas sekaligus 'on'

"Jaejoongie mau mencoba heum?" Yunho mulai mengendusi leher si cantik, memainkan lidah basahnya didaerah tengkuk Jaejoong

"nngghhh...Joongie ingin tauhhh...ssshhhh" Jaejoong mendesah pelan kala sang suami menghisap lehernya

Lidah Yunho kian meliar menjelajahi leher semulus porselen itu. Beberapa bulan tidak menyentuh sang istri membuat Yunho merindukan sensasi nikmat tiada tara ketika menjamah sang istri.

"uunghhh...Yunnie...ooochhh..." Desahan Jaejoong kian menggema merasakan tangan Yunho juga mulai ikut berperan. Memilin nipple mungilnya sesekali meremas dada montoknya

Dengan tidak sabar Yunho menarik paska kaus V-Neck Jaejoong hingga robek. Dengan setengah takjub Yunho memandangi dada sang istri. Montok, putih, nipple yang merah kecoklatan benar-benar perpaduan sempurna tak kalah dengan milik wanita sekalipun.

"Kalau Yunnie mau melihatnya saja lebih baik Yunnie lihat saja payudara sapi" Gerutu Jaejoong karna sang suami tak kunjung menyentuhnya

"Aigoo sudah tidak tahan heum? Baiklah jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan Jaejoongie" Yunho memamerkan senyum mesumnya yang membuat Jaejoong bergidig ngeri oh sepertinya uri Joongie harus segera menyelamatkan butt nya dari si beruang mesum berbelalai panjang itu xD

.

.

.

~lolly~

.

.

.

Heechul membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi, bahkan sangat sepi. Kemana Jaejoong yang ditinggalkannya tadi. Kenapa Yunho belum pulang padahal ini sudah jam pulang kantor.

Takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang menantu kesayangan, segera Heechul menghentikan taksi dan menuju kantor Yunho

.

.

"Jihyun-ssi, apa Yunho ada diruangannya?" Tanya Heechul pada sekertaris Yunho setibanya di Jung Corp

"Kata tuan Jung beliau sedang tidak ingin diganggu nyonya"

"Aish anak pabo itu bagaimana bisa tidak ingin diganggu sementara istrinya hilang. Biarkan aku masuk saja" Cerocos Heechul membuat gadis muda itu terbengong

"YAK JUNG..." Suasana hening seketika begitu Heechul memijakkan kaki diruangan Yunho. Bahkan Heechul yang tadinya sudah siap mengupati anaknya dengan kata-kata makian terdiam.

Bagaimana tidak jika dilihatnya sekarang Jaejoong menungging didepan Yunho yang tengah memasukkan belalai panjangnya kehole sempit Jaejoong.

"JUNG YUNHOOO BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMPERKOSA MENANTUKU YANG SEDANG HAMIIIILLL" Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi pada sang beruang gendut kita

Keluarga yang bahagia, aniya?

.

.

FIN

Aaaa selesai juga

lolly ga tau ini sesuai dengan permintaan reader-ssi atau engga *bow

sebenernya ini mau lolly bikin dari jauh-jauh hari tapi tugas kuliah numpuk, laporan dimana-mana *jadi curcol

untuk CILY belum bisa lolly lanjutin soalnya inspirasi belum hinggap dikepala lolly :3

Terimakasih pake banyak buat semua reader-ssi terutama yang udah menyediakan waktu untuk ngereview ff abal lolly ^^

see you :*


	2. Chapter 2

LOLLY PRESENT

.

YUNJAE

.

ROMANCE, HUMOR

.

Yunho : 20th

Jaejoong : 15th

.

M

.

Yunnie, Is it right?

.

.

Berhubung karna banyak yang minta sequelnya dijadiin chapter jadi lolly bikin aja kelanjutannya tapi reader-ssi harus review ne :3

.

.

Summary : Jaejoong bertemu dengan noona kenalannya yang memberikan sebuah rahasia nikmat yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari minggu memang hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi orang-orang yang hidup dikota metropolitan. Tak ayal ini juga berlaku bagi keluarga Jung yang satu ini.

"Jadi hari ini Joongie dan Yunnie akan kemana heum?" Tanya sang Jung senior (Jung Hangeng) pada anak dan menantunya

"Kekebun binatang appa" sahut Jaejoong dengan senang sementara suami dari namja pecinta gajah ini hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata sang istri

"Tapi Joongie sedang hamil besar sayang" Ingat Jung Heechul pada menantu kesayangannya

"Gwechana eomma, Joongie janji tidak akan kelelahan dan mengganggu aegya" Sign V terbentuk dari jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Jaejoong pertanda 'I Swear'

"Baiklah terserah Joongie saja. Dan kau Jung, jaga Joongie-ku dengan baik arraseo!" Yah si galak dari keluarga Jung mulai protektif

"Ne eomma~" Sahut Yunho malas padahal dalam hatinya 'Kau juga seorang Jung, Heechul galaaakk' ya kurang lebih begitulah dalam hati Yunho

"Yeeeyyy kita kekebun binatang, Yunnie kajja ganti baju bersama biar cepat" Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Yunho dengan semangat.

"Kajja kita ganti baju bersama" Dengan semangat juga Yunho menanggapi ajakan Jaejoong, oh ayolah lolly yakin reader-ssi tau perbedaan 'semangat' Yunho dengan Jaejoong -,-

"STOOOP..Joongie ganti baju dikamar eomma dan appa sedangkan kau Yunho mesum, ganti baju di kamarmu dan Joongie. Bisa-bisa kau menodai menantuku lagi" Dengus sang Nyonya besar tak ayal membuat Yunho mendesah pasrah. Ya memang keputusan seorang Jung Heechul adalah mutlak bahkan sang suami tak bisa mengganggu gugat

"Terserah dimana ganti bajunya yang penting kekebun binatang kekeke~" Dan bisa ditebak kalau Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata sang mertua -,-

.

.

.

"Yunnie cepaaat, Joongie ingin lihat gajah" Sesampainya dikebun binatang dengan nistanya Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju kandang gajah

"Sabar Joongie, aigoo" Yunho hanya pasrah ditarik dengan tak berprikeberuangan *apa dah*

Sesampainya di kandang gajah, Jaejoong merasa kegirangan sampai berteriak dan sudah pasti mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Joongie, jangan berteriak begitu ne...? orang-orang melihati kita sayang" Sontak Jaejoong berhenti berteriak dan melihat orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang menatap dengan pandangan aneh bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik menceritakan pasangan beda usia ini

"Apa lihat-lihat Joongie begitu eoh? Belum pernah lihat gajah ngamuk?" Bentak Jaejoong dengan deathglare dari doe eyes kelamnya membuat orang-orang itu bersamaan memalingka wajah mereka. Ternyata gajah hamil bisa mengerikan juga kalau mengamuk hihi

.

.

"Yunnie beli permen kapas ne..? aegya ingin makan permen kapas ni" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, tanpa mengalaskan aegya juga tuan Jung kita ini akan memberikannya padamu Joongie -,-

"Ye..apapun untuk kitty princess akan Yunnie lakukan" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas sebelum pergi membeli permen kapas dan itu mengundang kikikan imut dari sang namja canik yang tengah hamil 8 bulan

"Chogi..eh Jaejoongie?" panggilan seseorang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya, terlihat Yeoja cantik bermata hijau berada dihadapannya

"Ahra noona?" Tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan

"Ne ini Ahra noona, Go Ahra noona-mu Joongi-ya" Yeoja bernama Ahra itu langsung memeluk erat Jaejoong untuk melepaskan rindunya

"Aigoo, Joongie-nya noona sudah besar. Tapi kenapa perut Joongie besar? Joongie kena busung lapar?" Tanya Ahra asal

"Aniya noona, Joongie bukan busung lapar" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya mendengar tuduhan asal yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti noona sendiri

"Lalu?"

"Joongie hamil noona" Cicit Joongie malu-malu Jiji (kucing peliharaan Jaejoong yang dirumah eomma Kim)

"MWOO? SIAPA NAMJA YANG BERANI MEMPERKOSA JOONGIE-KU?" Pekikan Ahra membahana di kebun binatang itu membuat Jaejoong malu

"Joongie ini permen kapasnya" Yunho datang membawa permen kapas yang baru saja dibelinya

"Ahra noona perkenalkan ini Yunnie alias Jung Yunho suami Joongie" Jaejoong memperkenalkan sang suami pada noona-nya setelah menerima permen kapas pesanannya

"Jung Yunho imnida" Yunho sudah mengulurkan tangannya namun ada yang aneh membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Yeoja dihadapannya bukannya membalas salam perkenalan Yunho malah menatap Yunho seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup

SRAAK

KYAAAAA

Dengan nistanya Ahra menjambak rambut Yunho tanpa aba-aba. Sedangkan sang korban sudah berteriak meminta tolong dari sang istri.

"Berani sekali kau memperkosa Joongie-ku hah..kau lihat dia sekarang seperti orang busung lapar...KAU KEMANAKAN JOONGIE-KU YANG POLOS" Teriakan Ahra membahana semakin menjadi tak lupa dengan jambakannya membuat beberapa helai rambut namja tampan itu rontok

Banyak pengunjung yang melihat adegan kekerasan itu hanya mampu berdoa agar dewi fortuna menyelamatkan si tampan karna jujur para pengunjung takut dengan amukan yeoja cantik bertenaga preman itu.

"Hiks...Ahra noona jahat hiks.." Suara isakan itu membuat Ahra menghentikan aksi brutal itu dan mengalihkan penglihatannya pada Jaejoong yang tengah menangis

"J..Joongie-ya kenapa menangis? Uljima saengie" Ahra mengelus punggung kecil Jaejoong pelan menenangkan sang gajah cantik

"Ahra noona jahat hiks kenapa noona hiks menjambak Yunnie hiks" Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan ingusnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengelapnya kebaju Ahra*emak jorok dah -,-*

"Dia sudah nakal sama Joongie makannya noona hukum sayang" Ahra masih setia menenangkan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho? Masih shock dengan keadaan sepertinya melihatnya yang langsung terduduk dilantai

"Yunnie tidak nakal noona, Yunnie baik dan sayang sama Joongie. Buktinya Joongie diajarin belajar sambil bermain, dan rasanya enaaaak sekali" Lihatlah mood swing Jaejoong benar-benar mengherankan, baru saja sesugukan sekarang dengan bahagia menceritakan pengalaman mesumnya *digaplok emak*

Ahra yang mendengar kata-kata berbau mesum ternyata langsung tersambung dengan otaknya yang sama mesumnya dengan Yunho kemudian membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya polos

"Jinjja noona?" Tanya Jaejoong diakhir acara bisik-bisiknya dengan Ahra

"Ne Joongie, noona sudah pernah mencobanya dengan suami noona" Jawab Ahra meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Baiklah kalau begitu Joongie akan pulang dengan yunnie, gomawo noona saranghae" chuu~ Jaejoong mengecup pipi Ahra sekilas lalu mearik Yunnienya menuju parkiran

"Ternyata Joongie-ku sudah besar" Dengan terharu Ahra memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh

"Eh apa yang baru saja aku katakan pada Joongie?" Yeoja antik itu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pada Joongie-nya yang polos itu. Ternyata noona Go ini tak beda jauh dengan Joongie-nya reader-ssi -,-

.

.

.

"Yunnie gwenchana?" Sesampainya dimobil Jaejoong langsung mengecek keadaan sang suami

"Sudah mendingan Joongie, aigoo noona-mu brutal seperti eomma, chagi" Keluh Yunho. Bagaimana tidak, berhadapan dengan satu orang sejenis eommanya saja sudah mengerikan tapi ini? Orang sejenis eommanya ada lagi

"Tapi Yunnie, tadi Ahra noona memberitahu rahasia yang nikmat loh" Ujar Jaejoong antusias

"Rahasia kalau melakukan sex akan mempermudah melahirkan" Jawab Jaejoong berbisik nakal

"Ternyata Joongie sudah mulai nakal heum?" Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong sedangkan sang namja cantik sudah dipenuhi semburat merah dipipinya

"Kan Yunnie yang ajarin" Jaejoong mengerling nakal khas ahjumma genit *digampar emak*

"Geure..kau akan menerima hukumanmu sayang"

"Joongie siap dihukum Yunnie"

.

.

.

TBCeeehhh

Huahaha ada yang mau liat emak berubah mesum dichap berikutnya? Tingkalkan riview dulu oceehh ;)

Lolly juga mau ngasih tau kalau ff Absolute Boyfriend akan lolly delete karna review untuk ff remake ini cukup mengecewakan *mewek bareng Chwang* mungkin emang lolly yang belum bisa ngeremake drama jadi ff makanya ga menarik minat Author-ssi *bow*

Udeh segitu aja cuap-cuap lolly. Makin banyak review yang reader-ssi tinggalkan makin cpt lolly update ;)


End file.
